nya!
by Tononainachuriplus
Summary: rika combense a toko de hacer algo que ella no haría en ni un millon de años solo para sorprender a Endo, que sera lo que no quiere hacer toko?


**Hola! Como han estado? Bien! Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió en la escuela, buano ya saben que inazuma eleven ni los pokemon me pertenecen :(**

* * *

Era un día hermoso, el sol brilla, la aves cantan y chicas gritan.

-"NO ESTARAS HABLANDO EN SERIO VERDAD? SI HABLAS EN SERIO PUES NI CREAS QUE HARE ESO!"- dijo alterada una chica de cabellos rosados, y ojos azules es decir: Toko zaizen.

"vamos Toko, ni que fuera para tanto"-dijo su mejor amiga, Rika urabe- "ademas...que no querías que Endo se fijara en ti?"-dijo Rika

"eh...si"-dijo en susurro, pero Rika lo escucho- "...PERO NO VOY A HACER SEMEJANTE COSA"

"bueno...entonces Endo se ira con Aki o Natsumi"-dijo Rika intentando convencerla de hacer 'eso'- "no quieres eso verdad?"

"no...pero..."-Toko pensó un poco- "bu-bueno pe-pero nadie de-debe saber de es-esto"-dijo tartamudeando por que estaba nerviosa

"bien te lo voy a volver a explicar: yo desde que te conocí supe que sentías algo por Endo, por eso vine a tu casa a ayudarte con tu problema"-dijo mientras sacaba algo en su bolso- "y vi en un programa o un anime llamado zero no tsukaima que si usas esto"-dijo mientras mostraba un traje de neko (orejas...ha...etc)- "la protagonista uso este traje para sorprender a su amor y pensé 'esto funcionara con mi darling' y pienso usarlo para hacer lo mismo con mi darling"-dijo Rika mientras mostraba un traje de neko blanco

"y yo?"

"a ti también te traje uno"-dijo mostrandole un traje de neko negro- "yo usare el blanco y tu usaras el negro"-dijo Rika

"bien"-Rika le entrego el traje de neko a Toko.

Minutos después las dos ya se habían puesto el traje de neko, Toko se vio en el espejo y dijo:

"wa! Es-es muy revelador"-dijo tartamudeando **(busquen: louise neko en Google, y hay les saldrá la ropa que traía Toko)**

"ya tranquilisate Toko"-dijo Rika calmando a su nerviosa amiga

"OYE! Por que no lo llevas puesto?!"-dijo al ver a Rika sin el traje de neko

"la segunda fase de mi plan: yo llevo el traje de neko abajo de la ropa, porque estoy en tu casa y yo debo cumplir el plan en la mía y tu en la tuya, es decir, lo que tu harás es es llamar a Endo para que venga y te vea, yo haré lo mismo pero debo hacerlo en mi casa"-dijo acercándose a la puerta para irse

"QUE?! Me dejaras esto a mi? Yo no se nada de esto! No se que hacer!"-dijo mas alterada Toko

"tranquila, lo único que tienes que hacer es decir 'nya' y decir que el sera tu amo"

"AMO QUE?!"-dijo mucho mas alterada

"solo compórtate como un gato!"-dijo Rika perdiendo la paciencia y se fue del cuarto de Toko

"lo que faltaba...no Toko! Debes ser valiente! O si no Endo se ira con Aki o Natsumi"-dijo Toko reprendiéndose, agarro su celular _"bien Toko solo debes marcar su numero y decirle que venga, es fácil"_ pensó Toko marcando el numero de teléfono de Endo

"hola?"-dijo Endo al teléfono

"ho-hola En-endo soy yo To-Toko"-dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada

"Toko? Hola! Como estas?"-pregunto Endo animado y feliz como de costumbre

"bi-bien...ah...Endo quería pedirte algo..."-dijo muriendo se de nervios por dentro

"claro! Que necesitas?"

"bueno...po-podrías ve-venir a mi ca-casa?"-dijo Toko sonrojada y tartamudeando

"ha? Claro pero para que?"-pregunto el portero de Raimon

"no preguntes y solo ven para acá!"-dijo histérica Toko , y corto la llamada.

"bien..."-dijo el portero extrañado por lo de Toko

"Endo quien era?"-pregunto el mejor amigo de Endo, Goenji

"Toko...me dijo que fuera a su casa pero no me dijo para que..."-dijo aun extrañado el portero- "bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder...a..quieres venir Goenji?"

el delantero medito por unos instantes, el sabia que a Toko le gustaba Endo _"y si Toko invito a Endo a su casa tal ves sea porque se va a declarar, no me quiero entrometer"-_ "no Endo, no puedo porque debo cuidar de Yuuka"-se excuso el delantero

"ha..."-Endo bajo la cabeza, la subió segundos después y estaba llorando cómicamente, se arrodillo en frente de Goenji y le dijo- "no Goenji! No me dejes solo con Toko! Te lo ruego de rodillas! Tu sabes muy bien que ella me gusta y no puedo estar con ella a solas!"

el delantero suspiro resignado, tenia que acompañar a su _"cobarde"_ amigo- "bien, te acompañare"

a Endo se le ilumino la cara- "gracias Goenji! Vamos!". Los chicos se fueron del entrenamiento (que ya había acabado) para dirigirse a la casa de zaizen

mientras en la casa zaizen...

"nya~"-dijo Toko mientras hacia la cara de gato **(ya saben :3)**- "ARGH no puedo hacer el nya bien!"-se quejo, siguió practicando hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa.- "QUE?! No..desde cuando Endo es tan rápido?!"-ella se olvido de que tenia puesto el traje de neko y salio de su habitación

"señorita zaizen!"-dijo una criada sorprendida al verla en ese traje

"ha!"-Toko se asusto por el grito de la criada y por que se dio cuenta de que aun tenia el traje de neko- "no viste nada..."-dijo Toko amenazante

"s-si! Señorita zaizen!"-dijo nerviosa la criada, y se fue a la puerta para quien era.

Cuando la criada abrió la puerta se encontró con Endo y Goenji, la criada por fin entendió lo que hacia Toko, y dejo pasar a a Endo y a Goenji.

"vienen a visitar a la señorita zaizen?"-pregunto la criada

"si"-dijeron el unisono

"bien, los llevare a la habitación de la señorita zaizen, vengan por favor"-dijo la criada llevando a los jugadores de raimon al cuarto de Toko. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Endo escucho un 'nya~'

"oye Goenji escuchaste eso?"-susurro el portero al delantero

"oír que?"-pregunto en susurro Goenji

"un 'nya~' "

"llegamos"-dijo la criada- "les traeré unas bebidas, con permiso"-y la criada se retiro con una reverencia

los dos jugadores notaron que en la puerta del cuarto de Toko había un letrero que decía "tocar la puerta antes de entrar :0" leyeron en voz alta

"toc toc"-Toko paro de practicar su 'nya~' al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta, estaba en shock pero tomo valentía para decir "pase"

cuando Endo escucho que podían pasar, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

"Que bueno que has vuelto amo! Nya~ te extrañaba mucho! Nya~! Amo te quiero mucho! Nya~!"-dijo Toko con los ojos serrados y haciendo la pose de un gato, después de un segundo de aquel acto Toko abrió los ojos y... los chicos estaban haciendo una fuente de sangre la cual estaba saliendo de su nariz

"ah..ah...AHHHHHHH!"-grito Toko sonrojada y avergonzada mientras se tapaba el pecho con las manos

"AHHHHH!"-gritaron los jugadores sonrojados y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz

"AHHHHH"-ella

"AHHHHH"-ellos

"AHHHHH"- ella

"AHHHHH"-ellos

"ENDO! TU ENTRA!"-Toko agarro a el portero por la muñeca y lo trajo adentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta mientras Goenji (que estaba afuera del cuarto) intentaba parar su sangrado nasal

"TOKO PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASI?!"-pregunto Endo alterado al ver a la hija del primer ministro casi desnuda frente a el.

"NO ES LO QUE CREES! PORQUE TRAJISTE A GOENJI?!"-grito defendiéndose

"JAMAS DIJISQUE NO PODIA TRAER A ALGUIEN! Y RESPONDEME! PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASI?!"-grito Endo

"ME VESTI ASI POR TI! QUERIA SORPRENDERTE Y QUE DESPUES QUE ME VIERAS YO TE GUSTARA PORQUE TU ME GUSTAS!"-grito sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Endo se quedo perplejo por lo que le dijo Toko,- "espera! Te vestiste de neko, me causaste un derrame de sangre nasal, me dejaste ser tu 'amo' y te me declaraste diciéndome que querías enamorarme vistiéndote de neko?"

"eh...si?"-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada- "perdón por causarte el derrame de sangre jeje"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"-se rio el portero que hasta le salían lagrimas de la risa

"ah? Porque te ríes?!"-dijo mas abochornada

"porque te tomaste tantas molestias para gustarme? jaja"-dijo quitándose las gotas de sus ojos

"p-porque...Rika m-me dijo q-que si hacia e-esto te gustaría mas, y d-dijo que l-lo vio en un a-anime llamado zero no tsukaima y que la protagonista hizo lo mismo"-dijo tartamudeando

"ahora todo esta claro jaja"-dijo con una sonrisa- "y tu también me gustas Toko jaja"-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y cuando abrió los ojos (estaba sonriendo con los ojos serrados) Toko le estaba besando, pero por culpa del oxigeno se tuvieron que separar.

" T-Toko..."-dijo perplejo de lo acaba de hacer

"ahora que somos novios te esperan mas jijiji"-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

"bien...ya creo que me calm-"-paro al ver a Toko y otra vez tubo un derrame de sangre...y se desmayo

Endo suspiro- "y ahora que hacemos con el?"-le pregunto a su nueva novia **(si esta vestida así, es su nueva novia neko XD)**

"bien, vamos, llevemoslo a su casa"-dijo saliendo de su cuarto

"cof cof Toko cof cof "-tosió Endo- "aun llevas el traje de neko..."

"ah? Ahhh! Sal de aquí!"-dijo sacando a Endo de su cuarto de una patada

"auch! Me golpee la nariz"-dijo sobándose la nariz

"lamento la demora pero tuve que limpiar algunas cosas que se me olvidaron jeje perdón"-dijo la criada con una bandeja con unos vasos de limonada, pero se dio cuenta de que Toko había pateado al muchacho

"que le hizo la señorita zaizen?!"-pregunto alterada la criada

"eso no importa! Ven Endo!"-dijo jalando a Endo por el brazo, y Endo agarraba del brazo a Goenji (hacían una cadena) y corrieron afuera, Toko silbo y una limusina vino en dos segundos

"wow"-dijo Endo de la rapidez de la limusina

"Endo mete a Goenji a la limusina"-dijo Toko montándose de primera

después de meter a Goenji en la limusina y llevarlo a su casa. Al día siguiente Toko y Endo revelaron su noviazgo, Aki y Natsumi se morían de celos **(lo cual yo, la autora, queria porque no me agrada aki ni natsumi)**.

* * *

**Eeeeeen fin, espero que les aya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews, sayo! **


End file.
